


Power

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [80]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The give-and-take in power between Oikawa and Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

7-20-15

Prompt: Power

Pairing: IwaOi

Rating: Explicit

 

                              “Such a desperate slut,” Iwaizumi purred, letting his lips brush against Oikawa’s ear. “Look at you, so eager for it. So hard already, and I’ve barely even touched you.” Oikawa stared up at him with large, glossy eyes, his whimpers muffled by the gag in his mouth and his arms and legs tied to the bedposts. Iwaizumi raked his nails down Oikawa’s side, watching him twitch and strain against the cuffs at the sensation.

                             

                              Iwaizumi chuckled to himself and climbed off of the bed. Oikawa craned his neck to try and follow him, but Iwaizumi stepped out of his line of sight and stood, looking down at the picture he made.

 

                              Oikawa was covered in a thin layer of sweat. His face was a blotchy red, the color stretching down his neck and onto his chest, around to the back of his neck and up to his ears. His cock was hard and straining toward his stomach, the tip red and leaking precum. Iwaizumi smiled.

 

                              “What a pathetic sight,” he said, letting his voice go low and raspy. “How many people would you do this for, Tooru? Would you lay down and moan all pretty for anyone who asked?” Oikawa’s head thrashed back and forth, his mouth trying and failing to form a rebuttal around the gag. “Oh, I think you would,” Iwaizumi purred. “Maybe I should let you. Maybe I should film all of this, and put it up for the world to see. What would they all think about you then, hm? The team, and the cameras, and your _fans,_ what would they think of you when they saw what a worthless whore you really are?”

 

                              Oikawa was writhing on the bed, his hips jumping and his back arching. Iwaizumi bit down on his lip to regather his thoughts which had flown straight to his cock at the noise Oikawa forced out. “They would all want to fuck you,” he continued, one hand reaching to press against his own erection. “Maybe I’d let them. Maybe I’d let them in one by one to fuck that greedy hole of yours. But that wouldn’t satisfy you, would it, you slut? You’d still be there begging for more. Maybe I’d have to let them take you two at a time.” Iwaizumi caught his mistake just as Oikawa’s thrashing slowed. “Probably not, though,” he said. “After all, I don’t like to share my things.” At that, Oikawa whined again and his arms started shivering. _Almost,_ Iwaizumi thought. He leaned a little closer, still out of Oikawa’s sight but near enough now that he could whisper in his ear.

 

                              “You’re mine, after all,” he hummed. “No one else can touch you. No one but me, Tooru.” Oikawa threw his head back and came in thick spurts across his stomach.

 

                              As his body relaxed, Oikawa’s hand went slack and the red cloth he’d been clutching there fell onto the bed. Iwaizumi bolted to him, pulling off the gag first.

 

                              “Tooru?” he asked, stroking Oikawa’s cheek. “Okay, baby, I’ll take off the ropes,” he said.

 

                              “N-no,” Oikawa rasped, shaking his head. Iwaizumi leaned back so he could see his face. Oikawa was looking up at him with hazy, lust-filled eyes. “Sorry, Iwa-chan,” he murmured. “Didn’t mean to drop it.” Iwaizumi gave him a soft smile.

 

                              “Still,” he said, “the fact that you did probably means we should stop for now.” Oikawa made a face and Iwaizumi chuckled at him. “Just for a bit, babe,” he said, rocking up onto his knees so he could unlatch the cuffs around Oikawa’s wrists. “If you want we can keep going later, but for now I wanna make sure you’re okay.”

 

                              “My Iwa-chan’s so good to me,” Oikawa sighed, rubbing at his wrists while Iwaizumi moved on to his ankles. Iwaizumi hummed and started massaging at the red marks there.

 

                              “I think we need looser cuffs,” he said. “I don’t like how dark these marks are.” Oikawa giggled at him.

 

                              “I do,” he said. “They’re fine, Iwa-chan. I was just pulling extra hard at them.” Iwaizumi gave them a dubious look, stroking a finger along the edge of one angry red band.

 

                              “Please, Tooru?” he said softly. “At least let me get some with better padding. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Oikawa smiled and sat up, bringing a hand to cup Iwaizumi’s cheek.

 

                              “See?” he whispered. “So good to me.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

 

                              “Stay there,” he said, standing. “I’ll go get something to clean you up. Do you want anything?”

 

                              “Iwa-chan’s dick in my mouth,” he answered, and Iwaizumi tripped over his own feet. He turned to glare at Oikawa, but the other was looking at him with big, guileless eyes.

 

                              “Oikawa,” he started, but Oikawa just smirked at him.

 

                              “Hajime,” he said, something hard and dangerous in his voice. “That was one round. It wasn’t even close to the most intense we’ve gotten in a scene. My hand twitched, and I dropped the cloth. I’m fine.” He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, a little unsteady but otherwise fine. He sauntered over to Hajime and wrapped one arm around his neck, bringing the opposite hand down to cup Iwaizumi’s groin. “I don’t know about you, Iwa-chan,” he squeezed Iwaizumi’s erection for emphasis, “but I’m not done yet. I’m still waiting for you to make me submit to you. I want to show you just how good I can be, and I want you to _force_ me to do it.” He leaned in close and let his lips press against Iwaizumi’s ear. “I want you to fuck my mouth and then fuck my ass. I want you to make me cum again and again because you’re the only one who has enough power over me to do it. And then I want you to use me one more time, like I’m nothing but a toy you use to get off.” All this time Oikawa didn’t let up kneading at Iwaizumi, purring softly into his ear.

 

                              Iwaizumi raised one eyebrow and reached forward to return the favor. Oikawa squealed and jerked back, landing in a heap on the floor.

 

                              “Yeah,” Iwaizumi muttered. “Thought so. Get back in that bed, Shittykawa. If you’re good, _maybe_ I’ll fuck you tonight.” He turned to walk out of the room, throwing over his shoulder, “but if you come on to me before you’ve recovered I won’t get you off for a month.”

 

                              “Mean!”

**Author's Note:**

> *Arrives 15 minutes late with Starbucks on [](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com>Tumblr</a>*)


End file.
